Planificado
by Arenas del viento
Summary: Refugiado en madriguera de los Weasley, Harry se siente presionado, no solo por la guerra que se avecina sino también por la hermana pequeña de Fleur, cuando Potter finalmente acepta tener relaciones, no tiene ni idea del secreto que oculta ella.


**PLANIFICADO**

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de Harry Potter se abrió despacio y el moreno se sorprendió de ver el rostro de la hermanita menor de Fleur Delacour, debido a la boda de Fleur con el hermano de Ron, él y sus amigos tenía que permanecer en la madriguera hasta que se celebrara la fiesta. Y el motivo por el que Harry tenía esa noche la habitación para él solo era porque Ron estaba de viaje con el señor Weasley.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?, -Pregunto Harry, el chico se encontraba sentado en un sofá leyendo un numero viejo del profeta, la pequeña asintió y él espero a que hablara, pero al ver que ella no continuaba agrego. -Es tarde deberías estar durmiendo.

-Harry por favor, mañana debo volver a mi casa.-suplico Gabrielle echándose de rodillas entre sus piernas.

-¿Insistes con lo mismo?

Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, Harry se froto la barbilla mirando a la niña, era preciosa y se debía a que era 3/4 Humana y 1/4 Veela, ¿como una pequeña de tan solo doce años podía estar tan segura de lo que quería?.

-Esta bien -acepto él, levanto su varita y apunto a la puerta para aplicar un hechizo para sellarla y otro para que nadie pudiera escucharlos. -ven aquí.

Se puso de pie y la niña le llegaba a la altura de las telillas así que la hizo subirse a una silla, ella alzó los brazos y Harry le saco el vestido, dejándola solo con sus braguitas, el chico la rodeo con sus brazos mientras le besaba el cuello con avidez, bajo lentamente a los pechitos casi planos de Gabrielle, les paso la lengua y chupo suavemente el pezón, mientras con su mano le bajaba las braguitas.

Se sentía bastante perverso haciéndole eso, pero también le excitaba con demencia, y no podía calificarlo como malo, si era ella quien deseaba entregarse a él, y una cosa era segura, tal vez muriera matando a _Voldemort,_entonces porque no debía aprovecharse ese momento al máximo, después de todo había terminado con Ginne, y si no fuera por Luna seguiría siendo virgen.

Pensar en la inocencia de Luna le hizo calentarse más, pero se centro en la chica que tenía en frente, o mejor dicho niña, introdujo suave un dedo en su vagina y ella jadeo, pero el chico tuvo otra idea, se separo y se quito toda la ropa, ella se sorprendió mucho de ver esa gruesa pincha.

-Ven, quiero comerte tu coñito.

Acostó a la niña en la cama y le abrió las piernas, durante varios minutos le chupo el coño hambriento, y ella no hacía más que retorcerse.

Potter la dejo tendida en la cama y se pudo de pie, -ahora tú dale un probadita. –dijo ofreciéndole el miembro.

Gabrielle se sentó en la orilla de la cama y empuño la pincha y con timidez lamio la punta, a Potter le falto poco para enterrársela en la boca, se contuvo no quería que ella se arrepintiera, ella se la introdujo poco a poco hasta la garganta, la sacaba y la metía para luego succionarla con fuerza, Harry suspiraba acariciándole la cabeza.

Un minuto más tarde él no lo resistió mas y comenzó a follarle la boquita,  
-Oh, que boquita tan deliciosa…ya me viene, ya me viene.

Ella sintió deseos de vomitar pero aguanto y se trago toda la leche, -perdón no pude sacarla antes, -se disculpo Harry retirándose de su boca.

-No hay problema, sabes delicioso, sabes a héroe.

Potter sonrió encantado, la hizo recostarse en la cama y se echo sobre ella.  
-¿estas segura?.

-Si, tú me salvaste, te lo debo, eres mi héroe, te pertenezco desde aquel día, ¡hazme tuya Harry!.

Harry sonrió la beso en la boca metiéndole la lengua y ella le respondió tímidamente, acomodándose entre la piernas de la pequeña, ella quedo bajo el pecho de Potter, él se posesiono en su entrada y empujo la cabeza de su miembro lentamente.

-¡Espera Harry me duele!. –grito.

-Tranquila lo hare poco a poco.

Eso intento pero la niña se quejaba mucho y él estaba perdiendo la paciencia, empujo un poco y ella chillo como loca, y si no estuviera tan desesperado por hundirse en ella fuera mandado todo al diablo.

-Comencemos otra vez.

Al poner nuevamente la punta en su entrada ella se asusto y él la ignoro, lento se fue hundiendo.

-Un momento Harry. –lloriqueo ella.

-¡Cierra la boca!-gruño tapándole la boca, ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando Harry enojado le enterró su miembro hasta el fondo, -!ah, eres muy estrecha suspiro moviéndose lento.

-Qué bien se siente, -susurraba follandole el coñito, ella movía la cabeza de lado a lado intentando quitarse la mano de Harry que le cubría la boca.

Harry la bombea rico sin siquiera pensar en nada, al rato recordó la mano y le descubrió la boca, -Lo siento, soy bastante torpe y descuidado. –se disculpo con sinceridad.

-¡Ah!, siiiii Harry- gimió ella, las bolas de Harry golpeaban las nalguitas de la niña quien estaba feliz, después de una semana de puro acoso Harry por fin se la estaba follando con gana.

-Cambiemos de posición. –dijo el chico con una tranquilidad casi insana.

Harry se coloco abajo y hizo sentarse en sus caderas, ella se clavo en el pene y comenzó a bajar y subir, dos minutos después era Harry quien llevaba el ritmo, con ambas manos en las caderas de la niña la hacía moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás metiéndosela hasta la entrañas.

-¡Ah!, Haaaarry más fuerte, más DURO.

Él obedeció y cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que la estaba matando con semejantes empujones, la cama golpeaba con fuerza la pared, pero no había de que preocuparse nadie podía oírlos.

-¡Que rico, que delicia!, ¡aquí tienes pequeña!, ¡y hay va otro!.

Grito llenándola con varios chorros de su semen, ella cayo sin fuerza sobre el pecho de Harry sintiendo como este se vaciaba dentro de ella. Durante varios minutos nadie dijo nada.

Una película de sudor cubría sus cuerpos, y los remordimientos comenzaron a atormentar a Harry, _"¿cómo he podido hacerle esto?, ella apenas tiene doce"_ acomodo a Gabrielle liberando así su pene del refugió donde se encontraba, _"Luna por favor perdóname, si tengo una vida después de esta guerra te convertiré en mi mujer"._

-¿Harry te arrepientes?

Él negó lentamente, -esto será un secreto entre los dos, ¿ok?, -ella asintió, -ahora ve al baño y lávate a fondo saca todo lo que te deje a dentro.

La niña entro al baño pero no se lavo con agua, la pequeña ocultaba un oscuro secreto, conjuro un pequeño envase y con sus dedos retiro el semen, para luego introducirlo en el recipiente, -ahora que tengo tu semilla, he cumplido mi misión, y _mi señor me aceptara con la mortifaga mas joven de la historia._

-Gracias Harry. –se despidió saliendo a hurtadillas de la habitación.

* * *

**N/A:**Nadie esta excluido de ser mortifago, ella no lo es, pero pronto lo será, si alguien leyó esto y le gusto que me lo diga jeje… si no le gusto ahórrense los insulto a mí tampoco me gusta la pedofilia, pero esto solo fue una idea que se me ocurrió.


End file.
